


Mate

by black_f73



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Mate

Mycroft没有朋友，从他还是个胖胖的小男孩开始，他比他那位初具高功能反社会人格的弟弟要好一些，至少他懂得在同年龄的人际交往中不会以『你爸爸睡了你们家的保姆』开头，然后用一些比『滚开』还要激烈的纠纷结束，并且根本不在乎对话中的那位父亲是否在场。

事实上孩子们敬畏Mycroft，他合理的对待每一个人，他聪明，沉稳，成熟，礼貌，当然，狡猾，他能在任何一次和成年人的交流中获得主动权，如果他愿意，他甚至能够操纵他们，而他们看不出来。但是这种聪明和成熟却也是Mycroft的最大壁垒，没有人是他的朋友，孩子们追随他，却不敢靠近他，他们崇拜他，却害怕他，他就像一位审视着自己领地的君主，尊贵又孤单。Mycroft需要这样，他一手造成了这个事实，因为他知道本质上他和Sherlock没有任何区别，他们都是吓人的小怪物。

Mycroft曾经给过自己一个想象中的朋友，这是他在整个短暂的童年时代所能允许自己做出的唯一符合年龄的行为，当然甜食除外，这绝非一个良好的表现，他深知自己因为孤独而产生渴望，他想要一个完全从属于他而又可以与他相匹敌的同伴，他用了很长的时间去刻画那些深褐色的柔软头发和同一色系的漂亮眼睛，唇角上扬的弧度和健康而极有活力的肢体，他用了如此多的时间和精力去思考想象，在年幼的Sherlock睡着后Mycroft独自回到那个黑暗巨大的房间里的所有时间，他想象着长廊冰凉的地板，想象着夜风寒冷的味道，想象着他完美的伙伴带着深夜的露水翻过阳台。

然而这仍然是一次可悲的尝试，Mycroft猜从那个时候起他就知道身为一个Homles所注定缺失的，他们总是看得到事情最真实的所在，即便假装也毫无用处，这让他内心深处如此渴求而又如此的不为所动，他只是对此要更加绝望一些，才未曾尝试用百分之七的海洛因让自己视而不见。

Mycroft一生中从未发生过奇迹，他的人生按照合理的设计精准的运作着，他高高在上，运筹帷幄，从未踏错过一步，而事实上这所代表的不过就像是他自己放在棋盘上的某个价值更加高昂的棋子，与那些他操纵着的所有芸芸众生并无不同，只是清醒着，永远孤独又绝望。

直到他遇见Lestrade，苏格兰场新近调任的年轻警探，有着深褐色的柔软头发和同一色系的漂亮眼睛，健康而极有活力的肢体，以及拒绝替他监视Sherlock时唇角上扬的弧度。Mycroft用了几乎一生的时间来等待一个自己会爱上的人，Lestrade并不完美，他既不从属于他也无法与他相匹敌，他带着深夜的露水翻过Mycroft的阳台，只会是为了想要狠狠教训一顿那位带走嫌犯压下案子把他们漫长的努力和付出变成个笑话的政府官员。

Mycroft知道他可以轻易的操纵一个小小探长的人生，为了能接近他，为了能得到他，为了能知道他的一切，为了能不失去他，而Lestrade却又从未真正在他的掌控之中，在认识Lestrade之前就只有Sherlock在有意的违抗着他，但这是两种完全不同的感觉，这感觉令他恐惧疯狂又可笑，但总的来说，也算公平。

因为Mycroft深知更多情况下不关乎任何人，他们的畏惧来自于自身，他和他那个互相敌视但笃定同根同源的弟弟，Homles们并不是害怕失去一个爱着他们的人，而是他们知道，对于他们这样的人格上存在着缺陷的人来说，他们对某个人的爱才是那个让他们自身畏惧的东西，他们几乎无时无刻不在怀疑自己是否有这样的能力，这等同于奇迹，只有他自己才知道他是以一种怎样的绝望在爱着Lestrade，一旦失去他不知道在此生所有剩余时间里这样的奇迹是否还会再次出现。

但他毕竟还是失去了。


End file.
